wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Skyshift kingdom
' ~{Prologue (Moonghiest’s Birth}~ Eight and a half years ago...' ' A medium-sized NightWing egg which had been sitting still as a vulture, wobbled and fell softly on it’s side. The tiny black egg cracked open and a NightWing tiny newborn NightWing fell off of her rock and started to wander around her new home. The mother of the lilliputian NightWing grabbed her by the back and put her back on her rock. The mother looked at her chest, and as she saw her dragonet, thought of a moon and a ghost because she was a small IceWing hybrid, and named the small,energetic newborn NightWing Moonghiest. Moonghiest’s Mother, Starbeam, looked into the night sky pondering if her daughter will make it to be a good flyer like her father did when he won the championship. ' ' The cold rays of the moon shone on Moonghiest’s scales, and it lit up her chest like an opal as she started to wander into the night. A warm blaze came from Mt. Rea. The shape of MudWings flying around in the sky made starbeam worried and then Starbeam looked at the moon and then Moonghiest’s mother flew into the vast starry night. Moongeist was left alone and then a few MudWings came soaring down from the sky and then attacked her home while she sat in a bushy tree. The MudWings took her mother's belongings and left her home empty and burnt to the ground. As Moongeist flew out of the tree a NightWing figure came out of the shadows. The NightWing that came out of the darkness was called, Timebeam. Timebeam walked over and told Moongeist "Young NightWing, you must come with me. You need to stay safe from this war". So Moongeist hopped onto Timebeam slender back and then Timebeam flew into the vast starry night.' ' It seemed as the flight took a couple of minutes but Timebeam said, "You fell asleep my young NightWing, welcome to the land of the RainWings". Moonghiest tried to reply but she said "poi". Timebeam stared at the young NightWing and sighed walking into the village where she rested till morning. The next morning Timebeam walked with Moonghiest and took her to Queen Passion. The trees, lit up by the sunlight, made the rainforest sparkle like a emerald. As Moonghiest and Timebeam walked through the RainWing forest, they found the ruins of Queen Glory’s palace. As the two dragons walked Queen Glory’s palace made an eerie feeling to the area. Queen Glory’s palace was burnt and crumbled down to tiny bits. There were pieces of sharp stained glass that was a picture of a SeaWing being guided by a RainWing. The warm blazing sun was slowly coming down as the day started to end while their long walk through the warm and wet forest. The sun set, it's rays painting the sky red and orange and yellow and pink, blazing color falling across the trees making the trees look like they're on fire. Yet for once, Timbeam was fine with it. As she watched the trees and the sun blazing in her eyes she flew up to a tree to see where Queen Passion’s palace was. The sun was finally gone but Moongeist wings where a swirling mass of a galaxy but faint in the gloomy darkness. The sound of sleeping RainWings and the gliding wind made poor moongeist frightened of the wind.' The next day while Moonghiest was still asleep in the kudzu vines Timebeam flew back up to the tree and saw her eggs cracked open and blood spilling out of them but Time Bream's husband, Blacktooth refused to speak on why the eggs were killed. He was a murderer. He killed the weak dragons who couldn't escape their shells. He was cursed, she thought in her mind. Cursed to be the first murderer, and she cannot have others killing her precious adoptable dragonets. “I killed you.” Timebeam murmured. She thought for a moment, years of knowledge were in her mind even though she was sad and confused. “I will kill you.” She growled. “You will die..” Timebeam lashed her sharp talons at Blacktooth until he was crouched on the ground bleeding in agony. ' '''Moongeist woke up to hear the sounds of fighting and shrieking. There was flicking sights of flames and blood coming up from above so Moonghiest was too anxious so she ran away from the battle worrying about if she would get in trouble. The bushes rattled as she ran but she bumped into a magenta tall and slender rainwing that wore a silver necklace with a emerald in the middle. The RainWing was very beautiful. The RainWing headed toward moonghiest and carefully lifted her up to take her to the Queen's palace. The palace was a short but long distance. When They arrived the RainWing told moonghiest that she was the rainwing queen and her name was Passion. Queen Passion walked to her throne and carefully put Moonghiest down. Moongeist sat down and looked at Queen Passion thanking her for taking her to a safe place. Queen Passion nodded in understanding and then said “ you're welcome”. The Queen gave moonghiest a tour of her palace and then introduced her to her new teacher, Coppice. Coppice waved and smiled at Moonghiest and took her into the small room while Queen Passion walked back to her throne. ' '''Moongeist sat on the floor staring at Coppice with a smile. Coppice sat down with moongeist smiling back. Coppice sat up and walked to get some old scrolls. Moonghiest waited for Coppice to come back with the scrolls but when Coppice walked back a orange RainWing barged into the classroom. The orange RainWing had yelled “Coppice there had been fighting in a tree this morning”. Coppice sprang up and rushed out of the classroom to find Queen Passion sighing and getting ready to go out to the rainforest. The orange RainWing said “ you need to stay here” the orange rainwing walked out of the classroom leaving moonghiest alone. Moonghiest wondered who the orange rainwing was so she decided to walk out of the classroom ignoring the orange rainwings words. Moongeist found the hatchery where the rainwing eggs were kept so she walked in to discover. There was one egg that was off it was black Moongeist stared at it and then she walked out of the hatchery. There was two rainwings outside arguing about the odd black egg one of them said “ Well it's not my fault that the egg is black it's supposed to be multi colored”. The other one said “well Gordon I know it's not your fault but why is it black”. Gordon said “Well i take care of the eggs and it is my job to make sure the eggs are healthy in the hatchery”. It seems that the Mother of the black egg is fighting with a employee of the hatchery. The arguing keeps going on for a while but Moongeist walks off. The next day it wasn't an ordinary day. The sun and the moon was in the sky even though it was sunny but why was the moon in the sunny sky. Moonghiest wondered for a second and then she flew into the sky still weak but she flew to a small tree to find coppice reading a scroll. Moongeist flew down to see that the scroll that coppice was reading was on the day and the night so that could mean that coppice was also wondering why the moon was out. Coppice noticed moonghiest and told her “Did you notice the moon today?” Moongeist answered the question and said “Yes” Coppice started to read the scroll to moonghiest. Moongeist figured out why the moon was out because the ocean was reflecting off like a prism making the moon appear. Coppice and Moonghiest both flew back to queen passion’s palace. But moongeist decided not and flew farther away making herself unknown. ~{Chapter 1}~ In the land of Pyrrhia it was dusk and silver sat in a tree while Moongeist paced around on the damp leaves while reading a scroll at dusk. Silver her friend was sitting in the tree to the left of her swatting a horse fly SMACK. Sliver yelled from her tree while the horse fly was buzzing in her ear, “ Hey Moon do you have that scroll” Moongeist jumped up surprised and yelled back “Yes I am reading it ” Moongeist flew to Silver’s small tree and handed her the scroll. Silver took the scroll and hid it in her tree under the leaves safe and sound. ''' '''Moonghiest lunged into the sky and flew to her favorite stream. The water was flowing calm against the rocks. Moonghiest watched the flowing water and then a rainwing walking to the river sees moonghiest and the rainwing runs away “why is that rainwing so scared” Moongeist thought. Moongeist started to head back to her tree. As Moonghiest walked back she found a RainWing walking towards her saying “I heard there's a IceWing princess that is lonely in our kingdom”. The RainWing startled her so she started to fly back to her cave. The rainwing followed her for some reason so moonghiest said “Stop following me if so just tell me why”. The rainwing did not answer back. There where more rainwings starting to follow moonghiest. Moongeist silver preparing to go into battle because she was pacing and slicing the leaves witch she always does before battle. Moongeist thought “an small icewing cant fight off these big rainwings its too complicated for silver to win”. Moongeist flew faster to silvers tree to protect her from cuts and venom. Silver knew what moonghiest was trying to do so silver said “Moonghiest you don't need to do this”. Moonghist still stood still so she replied “ Silver i don't want them to hurt you you'll get killed”. Silver lunged up and started to attack the older RainWings but Silver fell down and shrieked but the RainWings swooped down and shot venom at her and slashed her until her body was covered in blood. One of the rainwings stood in the tree quiet. Silver shook the drying blood off her wings, sighing. Sometimes she hated being a cool IceWing. As most of the time, she would crave fruit and she would have to fly to the middle of the rainforest to get some. She heard talons crunching in the leaves and then the sound of the crunching leaves went silent. Her IceWing scales where shining in the sun like a northeastern sunrise. Silvers's talons crunched the leaves, and she looked up into the sky, trying to get up but she fell down fainting and then dead. Moongeist sat down next to silvers dead body and took silver to her small den beside her tree.For the next two days other Nightwings had been saying to her to get rid of the body and she hesitated. When Moongeist stared at the decaying body of Silver she would start to sit there and cry...﻿ Silvers dead body sat in the very corner of the den while Moongeist went out for a while. The one rainwing that moonghiest saw earlier, that rainwing was named, Paradox. Paradox went into her den. Paradox flinched away from the rotting smell. Is she insane?! Keeping a body like that?! She started shifting her scales, turning into a beautiful dragoness with a shade of midnight purple and deep shadow black " What The Heck Are You Doing" Paradox took the body and took it and threw it in the sea and flew back to Moonghiest’s den. Paradox landed, wings folding in beautiful shades of purple and black. She clutched her head, staggering a little. Paradox was sleeping in Moonghiest’s den when another dragon walked in she woke up afraid to see Moongeist walk in. “What are you doing here” Moongeist snapped. Paradox didn’t answer. “Well tell me” Moonghiest snapped again. Paradox finally answered. “ Queen Passion sent me here to help you.” Paradox said worried. Moongeist didn’t notice the dead body missing. “Come on i'll introduce you to our Queen. Moonghiest in a small toned voice “I know that Queen already. Paradox walked out of Moonghiest’s den leaving her alone. Moonghiest looked out of her den and the valley of the kingdom seemed alive she could see the SeaWing kingdom in the distance looking at the SeaWing territory. In a distance near the seawing territory a SandWing sold“I'm going to go to the Tribe of Hariapion at the Skyshift Kingdom, just to spy and attack on our enemies, the SkyWings and the SeaWings. I will find out their secrets and send reports back to The Queen whenever I acquire new information,” a SandWing soldier said. The IceWing next to the SandWing said “I heard there's a IceWing princess that's a lone one in our kingdom”. The IceWing hissed. “The IceWing is named Silver”. The IceWing added. The SandWing had no reply but something popped up in the SandWing’s mind. They were out to get Silver. Later that afternoon moonghiest flew to the night kingdom in search for her queen and possibly her own mother. Moonghiest flew through the roaring air. There where other dragons flying around her. The NightWings, led by Queen Ebon, had intercepted that the NightWings would start to find new land. The NightWings and the SkyWings had to fix a problem between the dying SeaWing Queen, Riverstream the one who had made the prophecy. Moonghiest was close to her own home and she was looking for Ebon. Moonghiest’s wings flapped in the air making little wind gusts as she flew in the sky seeing the vast sights of the nightwing kingdom. She looked around to see if any nightwings where out here on this sunny day but no dragons except for the SkyWings where flying so she stopped looking and headed for her home. When she flew farther she finally saw nightwings so she flew down slowly. A small dragonet watching her as she slowly flew down to land. 'Moonghiest greeted the dragonet“hello what's your name it's nice to meet you”. The dragonet stood and then replied “ My name is Sloe what's your name”? Moonghiest answered smiling “My name is Moonghiest”. Sloe started to walk with moonghiest and asked a few questions about themselves. Sle asked “If you're a NightWing why aren't you living here”? Moonghiest memories started to flood in her mind but she told sloe quickly “I was not born here”. Sloe just stared at moonghiest with a confused face. Moonghiest didn't say a word on the way to Queen Ebon”s palace. ' 'When they were a couple of yards away from Ebon’s palace moonghiest said “I hope we meet again someday it was nice to have someone walk with me”. Sloe replied “No problem”. Sloe flew up and headed west towards the Black top mountains. Moonghiest walked forward without fear and opened the palace doors and then put her talon on her chest and thought “Here goes nothing”. She walked in and felt like a princess herself in her own castle. ' 'Moonghiest walked through the hallways of Ebon’s palace and it was busy. NightWings screeched around her. “The seawings will not be in our kingdom The NightWings, led by Queen Ebon, had intercepted the NightWings and had started attacking them. The NightWings were on their way to get to the SeaWings but had only gotten just off the cliffside when the other dragons flew in. Waves crashed underneath the fighting dragons. Moonghiest was looking for Ebon until she heard voices. “Forgotten, Forgotten!, FORGOTTEN!” Ebon roared. The king Nightstar was smashing eggs with delight. That’s what she gets for having too many children! ' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)